


Phoenix Song

by blackrose_17



Series: Phoenix Soul [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phoenix Ianto - Freeform, Post-Episode: s02e04 Meat, Sick Ianto, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones had searched for his mate for so long until fate lead him to Jack Harkness but time and time again Jack's actions have stretched their bond to the breaking point and it is on the verge of snapping all it will take is one finale action to break the thin thread. When Gwen begins her speech it's not just Jack's bond with Ianto that is in danger of breaking but the one between the team, which could spell disaster for Torchwood when someone comes seeking the Phoenix Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flickering Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.  
> So this is something I've been wanting to write for a while and I have hopes that I came write this story using my hurt/comfort bingo card. 
> 
> This chapter is written for the prompt Fire.

The Phoenix Force was considered a myth, something that had been lost over time and became nothing but stories to tell but Ianto Jones knew differently.

Ianto was dying he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as the days went by and not one of his teammates or his so called lover noticed.

It was to be expected the Phoenix cannot survive if rejected by its true mate and even if he tried fooling himself Ianto knew that Jack would never accept him as his mate not when he was too busy making eyes at Gwen.

When Ianto first met Lisa Hallett he had been so sure that he had met the love of his life, that she was the one his Phoenix would see as his bond mate, the one he would share his life with forever.

It was not meant to be, Ianto Jones that man who was made of fire watched as his world burns around him but he hadn’t been ready to give up on Lisa, he still believed that she was his other half and for months he fought to keep her alive, ignoring what his Phoenix side was telling him that Lisa was already lost to him.

He will never know if he had kept her in agony all those months for a foolish hope or if she had been lost the moment that the cyber implants were put in her and he was fooled by a monster all that time.

Captain Jack Harkness, sexual appetite had been well known around Torchwood and Ianto had hoped that he would appeal to him enough to give a job within Torchwood Three; Ianto had felt his world shift the moment he laid eyes on Jack Harkness and his soul sing.

He had found his mate.

Ianto had fought his call to Jack and every time that Jack went out on the prowl and came into the Hub smelling like someone else Ianto felt his fire dim a little more but he fought it he had Lisa to care for.

Then Gwen Cooper arrived and Ianto felt a little more of his spark fade the way Jack looked at her and she looked at him, he knew that she was going to be trouble.

Time and time again Ianto watched as Jack fawned all over Gwen, forgiving her every mistake and treating her like she was a princess who could do no wrong, seemingly uncaring about how he was hurting the rest of them.

How he was hurting the man who was supposed to be sharing his bed.

Ianto Jones was a fool he knew that Jack didn’t take their relationship serious; he had just been a bed warmer until he could have Gwen in his bed.

When Jack died Ianto had been so close to letting his flame burn out, to let his song sing as he turned to ashes, for what was a life worth living with his mate dead? It didn't help that he hadn't had a chance to say good-bye. Ianto had never hated Gwen until that moment she had stood with them all against Jack to save Rhys the man she claimed to love yet she refused to be removed from Jack's side to go check on him.

What no one knew was that Ianto had written up his resignation there was nothing keeping him in Torchwood and planned on placing it on Tosh's desk then walking away.

That was when Jack woke up and kissed Ianto with such tenderness and longing that it made Ianto's heart soar and wonder why Jack had never kissed him like that before.

Ianto felt his phoenix side singing with joy that he didn't even mind when Gwen volunteered him to go with Tosh and Owen on a coffee run only to come back and once again have his world crumble around him when Gwen asked them where Jack was.

The distance between him and Jack took a heavy toll on Ianto as he found himself getting weaker and weaker but he said nothing to the others even though he knows that Tosh and even Owen knew something was wrong with him.

Ianto would be forever thankful for such friends as Toshiko Sato and yes even Owen Harper they helped him during his toughest times.

Then Jack came back and asked Ianto for a date, a date that Ianto had accepted with a weary heart he had overheard Jack's conversation with Gwen and once again found himself wondering if he was Jack's rebound.

 _'Jack Harkness why must you be so complicated?'_ Ianto was tired of Jack running hot and cold with their relationship. Ianto could still taste Jack on his lips when he kissed him that night before they sent Tommy back, he swears he could feel Jack finally letting him in.

That wasn't the feeling Ianto was getting now, his fire that had soared for Jack returning his feelings was being snuffed out at every cruel word falling from Gwen's lips and Jack once again refused to defend any of them. Ianto knew that Jack would once again let Gwen have her way regardless of the hurt it would cause the rest of them.

Once again Jack was proving that they didn't matter not when it meant keeping Gwen happy and in that moment Ianto felt his bond with Jack completely snap.

 

 


	2. Quiet No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written using the prompt: Undeserved Reputation. I was never a fan of Gwen being known as the heart of Torchwood.

Toshiko Sato had kept quiet long enough as she heard Gwen’s less than stellar comments about how she view the rest of them, a rage was slowly building up in Tosh one that refused to be silence anymore, especially when she saw the damage being done to her best friend by Jack’s silent acceptance of them.

“Enough!”

Four sets of eyes turned wide-eyed to a glaring Tosh.

“Tosh?” Ianto asked taking a step towards his best friend.

Shaking her head Tosh raised a hand to stop Ianto from speaking. “I won’t hold my tongue any longer; it’s time that Jack remembers that he has a team beyond Gwen Cooper and that we are done being an afterthought to them and forced to watch the Jack and Gwen show every day.” Tosh was done with seeing the pain in Ianto’s eyes every time his “lover” fawned all over Gwen and basically had eye-sex in front of all of them and when Gwen went home Jack came crawling back to faithful Ianto and Tosh was sick of it.

“Tosh, you don’t need to do this,” Ianto whispered.

Tosh would always be grateful to Jack, he saved her from UNIT but that didn’t mean she agreed with his actions when it came to his favouritism for Gwen. “No Ianto, this has gone on long enough and it’s time someone said something.” Tosh’s softness left her face when she turned her eyes onto Jack and Gwen. “You have some nerve. I know that you have looked down on us since day one, that we don’t match the high and mighty Gwen Cooper’s definition of humanity. Well, let me tell you something if your humanity means treating your co-workers, your friends like they are dirt, cheating on your faithful boyfriend while making moony eyes with a man that is in a relationship with someone who is supposed to be your friend, well I want no part of it.” Tosh snarled.

Never seeing Tosh so mad Gwen took a step back and the rage at having to Retcon Rhys and the glee that she once again proved she was important to Jack faded at the sight of the angry coming from someone she was supposed to work with. “Tosh...”

That was as far as she got before Tosh had her hand up silence her. “I am not cold and lonely. I am not heartless. If I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here, no one of us would be here fighting for the rest of the world’s normal lives. You are not the Heart of Torchwood and I wish that Jack never claimed you were because it has done nothing but make you a bitch.”

“Toshiko that is enough,” Jack spoke up and he knew that he had said the wrong thing when Tosh’s eyes flew to him and he was taken aback by the angry for him he saw in those dark eyes.

“Of course, you protect your precious Gwen but where was this when she was insulting the rest of us? Why is it that only your precious Gwen can get away with insulting the rest of us? Why don’t we matter?” Tosh asked her voice breaking in the end.

Speechless Jack could only watch as Ianto moved to embrace Tosh who sunk willingly into his arms and for the first time since this whole mess started took a really good look at his lover and winced at the blankness in Ianto’s blue eyes when he looked at him. He knows that his actions and words have done some real damage to Ianto. The very last thing Jack ever wanted to do was hurt Ianto. _‘But you have time and time again.’_ That little voice whispered and it took all of Jack’s willpower not to wince at the truth of those words, he had vowed that when he came back he would show Ianto how much he means to him but time and time again his actions have shown him the opposite.

“I think that we should table this discussion till we are all a little calmer, screaming and blaming one another will not help us resolve this matter. I think that we should all head home tonight and discuss this calmly in the morning.” Ianto spoke up. He couldn’t deny that he was hurt, oh-so-deeply hurt by Jack’s actions today but it wasn’t a secret that Jack favoured Gwen above all of them; he couldn’t have her in his bed so he would show his love for her by bowing to her every wish seeming not to care about the damage he was doing to the rest of them.

“Tea-boy has a point, we are all a little worked up and a screaming match isn’t going to solve anything. I plan on getting stinking drunk to forget that this day ever happened.” It was a day that Owen wanted to forget, he had wanted to save that poor creature and Gwen’s heartless attitude had him about ready to let walk out that door and never return and from the way Tosh had blown up it looked like he wasn’t the only one.

For the first time since Gwen began her tirade Jack looked really looked at his team, those he saw as family and saw the pain, hurt and rage Gwen's words had caused.

Tosh, his sweet Tosh had never looked at him with such anger. He knew that she wasn't cold, she had sacrificed her freedom for her mother those weren't the actions of someone cold. Sure she preferred her computers and was shy and quiet but that didn't take away that she had a warm heart and was always there for advice and a shoulder to lean on.

Owen, oh his broken Owen who lost the love of his life a pain that he is still carrying around to this day. Who behind his snark and sharp barbs cared so deeply and fought hard to save all those unfortunate souls who they came across, like today with the Space Whale Jack had seen the pain in Owen's eyes as he granted that poor creature a merciful death. That was not someone who was heartless.

Ianto, oh his dear sweet Ianto, who had seen so much. Ianto who fought to save his beloved, who allowed himself to be treated like dirt and a slave he had the biggest heart of them all. Ianto was the light in the dark times and Jack knows, oh he knows that his actions have caused that light to dim.

Jack might have said that Gwen was the heart but Ianto was the soul, Tosh was the kindness and Owen were its courage and by treating Gwen like she was better than the rest of them had the diminished now Jack risked losing them all because he couldn't accept the fact that when he called Gwen the heart of Torchwood he might have been wrong.


	3. Out of the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I wanted to have this out on the weekend but I've been dealing with some pretty bad migraines lately. This chapter was written using the h/c bingo prompt: Invisibility.  
> We meet our bad guys.

Looking finally really looking Jack finally saw the pain and resignation in Ianto, Tosh and Owen’s eyes they thought that Gwen was once again going to get her way that he was once again going to bend to her will. _‘You did that.’_ There would never be a good enough of a reason for Jack to use to justify how he made it seem like Gwen was more important than the others, that he couldn’t bear to see her suffer and in pain when he has stained his hands with the blood of their loved ones.

He had order the others to kill that monster posing as Lisa without thinking of how it would make Ianto feel or sending Mary to the sun without thinking about the damage it would do to Tosh who had feelings for her and yet here he was ready to let Gwen have her way and let Rhys keep his memories.

“I think Owen and Ianto are right that any discussion should be made in the morning.” Jack held up his hand when Gwen went to protest. “We have all had a rough day and harmful words have been exchanged already and I won’t have this team falling apart.”A little part of Jack wondered if it was already too late to salvage their friendship and his own relationship with Ianto. _‘Why would Ianto still want anything to do with me when I’ve treated him like dirt?’_

“But Jack...” Gwen started her eyes filling with tears, she couldn’t wait until tomorrow she needed to know that Rhys would be allowed to keep his memory and she needed to hear Jack say he agreed with her. _‘Why is he acting like this? Couldn’t Tosh have kept quiet a little longer?’_

Slowly Jack shook his head he knew what Gwen wanted and his eyes were finally opening to how much he let Gwen get away with if she thought that widening her eyes and looking at him pleading would have him give in. “Please, Gwen for once just do as I ask without a fuss. Rhys keeping his memories is something that should be decided by all of us as it affects the team.” Jack hated the pleading tone in his voice but he really wasn’t up for Gwen hounding the issue.

A tiny huff escaped Gwen’s lips. “It’s not really fair Jack! Why do I have to wait? Rhys was shot protecting me!”

“And Ianto was shot as well! But he’s not asking for special treatment!” Jack roared back, he was tired of Gwen questioning this, he just wanted to be alone with Ianto to see if there was anything left to salvage from their relationship.

A tiny flare of hope sparked in Ianto’s heart he had been so sure that Jack hadn’t noticed his own encounter with a gun.

Ianto had been invisible before a time in his life that still caused him pain when he reflected back on those days but it hurt even deeper to be forgotten to Jack when the other man was so wrapped up in Gwen, Ianto had never been invisible in a relationship before and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep up this charade.

Part of Ianto didn’t dare to hope that Jack was finally opening his eyes up to how he had hurt Ianto but try as he might Ianto couldn’t stop that tiny flare within his phoenix that his soul bond just might be returned.

To her credit, Gwen looked ashamed that she hadn’t bothered to make sure that her teammates had come back unharmed but she couldn’t lie to Rhys anymore. _‘Or you could admit that you like seeing the jealous in Jack’s eyes when he saw you kissing Rhys or how his body felt pressed up against yours outside of the warehouse.’_ Gwen wanted to deny those thoughts but couldn’t, she knew she was lucky to have someone like Rhys who love and care about her despite all her faults and she love him but there is a spark between her and Jack and can she really settle for Rhys if there is a chance she might have Jack.

She wanted to keep pleading with Jack to force him to make a choice either he admits how he feels about her or let Rhys keep his memories but from the hostility coming from Tosh and Owen Gwen didn’t think it would be a wise course of action. _‘Can’t they see that this is important to me? Why won’t they support me?’_ Gwen felt hurt that her friends would stand against her when she was fighting for her future.

“I believe that cooler heads are needed for this discussion if we are all to give our opinion it would be better when we are calmer and tempers weren’t running so hot. We do not want to say anything that we will come to regret.” It took all of Ianto’s willpower not to glance at Gwen but a part of him wondered if she would regret her harsh words and the pain they caused.

“Tea-Boy is right. I’ve had enough of Cooper’s drama and I need a strong drink.” Owen shot a dark glare towards Gwen. “If you want anyone to side with you, you better come in the morning with a different attitude. It might help you to remember that despite what you think and what Jack lets you get away with you aren’t the only human on the team and aren’t the only one whose feelings matter. Tosh, Ianto care to join me?”

Owen’s offer had Jack blinking. _‘Just where did this come from?’_ He knew that Ianto and Owen had a strange friendship one that he couldn’t begin to understand, but never had he heard of Owen inviting Ianto along for a drink he's heard Owen demand a coffee from Ianto several times a day but never this. _'Please say no Ianto.'_ Jack begged silently he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling if Ianto left that night with Owen and Tosh it just might be the end of their whatever it was. Jack needed to make things right with Ianto before the meeting tomorrow he needed to know that he wasn't losing Ianto like they might lose Gwen.

Jack's hopes sunk as without even casting a glance towards Jack or Gwen's way Ianto looped his arm with Tosh as he looked at Owen, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall we?"

No offer came towards Jack or Gwen, Jack wasn't surprised he and Gwen hadn't been invited given the way they had acted and the harsh words and lack of actions; yeah he could see why they weren't the popular ones.

A huff next to him had Jack closing his eyes, he knew that Gwen meant well and she truly had a caring heart but most of the time her teammates weren't privy to that side. Gwen, Jack was beginning to realise had a blind spot when she wanted something or when she thought she was right nothing else mattered to her until she got her way. _'And I let her.'_ Jack's eyes were finally opening up to his part in the unravelling of his team.

"Well, that was rather rude of them." Gwen couldn't believe that they hadn't thought to invite her along, not that she would have been able to go not with poor Rhys at home waiting for her, still, it would have been nice to have been invited. Still alone with Jack might be just what she needs. "Jack..." She started only to have Jack raise his hand to silence her.

"Anything you have to say can wait until the morning, the whole team will hear why you think I should break the rules and let Rhys keep his memories and I would make sure it's better than your whole it's cold and lonely angle," Jack informed her as he turned on his heel and headed for his office where his greatcoat was waiting for him, he might not have been invited but he could keep an eye out on his team and made sure that they got home alright.

Hurt filled Gwen that Jack had just brushed her off and for the first time since she met Jack Harkness she wasn't the focus of his attention she was invisible to him and she didn't like it, never stopping to realize that this is what Ianto and to a lesser extend Tosh and Owen felt like whenever they had to witness the Jack and Gwen show.

* * *

  _Unknown Base_

“Sir, I am pleased to report that you plan seems to be working. Torchwood Three moved on the warehouse and Rhys Williams became involved just as you planned.” The female informed her boss as she handed over the CCTV footage that had been downloaded before Tosh could delete it.

The man said nothing as he skimmed through the footage not saying anything until he found the picture he was looking for Jack pinning Gwen against the wall of the warehouse. _‘Got you Harkness.’_ “Did Miss Cooper react as we suspected she would?” It hadn’t been easy to plant bugs within Torchwood Three’s Hub that was of course until Jack Harkness took off and Gwen promoted herself as the leader, security wasn’t as tight especially when she took her team off to the Himalayas on a wild goose chase.

“She did. Torchwood Three is on the edge of breaking sir but more importantly, the phoenix is growing weaker the more Harkness fights their bond and this latest mission, I have no doubts that Mr. Jones is starting to question if Harkness’ truly wants him or he’s just the second choice.”

Tossing the pad onto his desk the man crossed his hands together as he looked at his subordinate. “Harkness is a fool; he always has been one to choose a mortal woman who seems to have fidelity issues over a phoenix will be the key to his undoing. Keep an eye on Miss Cooper if Rhys Williams is allowed to keep his memories proceeded with the next step.” He ordered.

“Sir, yes sir.”

A phoenix, such a rare find and very soon that power would be under his control and nothing will be out of his reach.


	4. A Drink Among Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for the h/c bingo prompt group support.

 

Toshiko wasn’t making it a secret that she was watching Ianto very closely she knew that today’s events were weighing heavy on him and as his friend she hated to see him in any kind of pain and a broken heart was a pain that she wouldn’t wish on anyone and certainly not like Ianto who had already suffered so much.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Tosh asked as softly as she could to Owen even though Ianto couldn’t hear them since he was at the bar getting their drinks.

Tosh had been worried about Ianto when Jack left them behind she was afraid that Ianto might drift away from them, she also carried some guilt that she had told Ianto all about Jack’s romance with the real Jack Harkness not even realising that Ianto had feelings for him or they were involved. She wouldn’t let Ianto pay for her mistakes. So with Jack gone she wasn’t about to let Ianto slip away, she had a strong feeling if she did Ianto Jones would be gone and no longer an employee of Torchwood Three. But sometimes that she wondered if it wouldn’t have been better for Ianto to have a fresh start away from the memories and horrors that he carried over from Torchwood One. _‘And let’s face it he didn’t have that great of memories when he first came to us.’_ Tosh still felt horrible how she let Ianto drift into the shadows unwilling to reach out to him and pull him back.

Owen wished he had a drink in front of him; he still wasn’t all that comfortable talking about mushy stuff as much as he teased and taunted Ianto that he was nothing but Jack’s shag he had seen the change in their relationship since Jack came back from wherever he had gone with his Doctor and it looked like Jack had actually been serious about Ianto. “Ianto’s stronger than we all give him credit for, just don’t tell him I said that. He'll be okay.”

Owen and Ianto had a very different kind of friendship one that was full of snark and banter but they cared about one another and he would admit if only to himself that he had been jealous of the fact that Ianto had a chance to do what he never could try and save Katie and he had hated Ianto for having that chance, something he had been denied.

Anything more that Owen might have said was left unsaid as Ianto returned with their drink orders.

"About time Tea-Boy a man could die of thirst by the time you got back." Owen snarked as he snagged his drink and took a long gulp. “Now that is what I need to forget this horrible day. Keep them coming." Owen planned on getting as drunk as he could possible get.

"I'm afraid before you can get drunk we should discuss what we have to say tomorrow." Ianto reminded Owen.

Scowling at Ianto Owen placed his beer on the table. "Way to kill my buzz Tea-Boy. Alright, what do you think we should do about Cooper and Jack's favoritism of her?"

Ianto had expected that question and he could sense Tosh’s concern for him pouring off of her in ways and beneath Owen’s attitude was hidden concern for him as well. Ianto was touched; he had never expected to find such dear friends at Three.  Gwen was a very sore subject for Ianto it wasn’t easy to work with the woman who his lover fawned all over and it wasn’t easy to think objectively when it came to Gwen but he couldn’t let his personal feelings cloud his judgement. "I think Gwen is afraid."

Both Tosh and Owen stared at Ianto being afraid was something they couldn't really picture Gwen Cooper being.

Seeing their looks Ianto hurried to explain. "Since she started she was Jack favorite, she had all his attention right from the get go. I think she built herself up that she could have Jack anytime but she didn't want to let Rhys go because she's afraid of being alone and left unloved. Rhys is safety, even though she doesn’t treat him the way someone should I do believe Gwen when she says she loves him but at the same time she sees Jack as her Prince Charming and she’s not ready to let go of those feelings. Jack has given Gwen leeway that he would never dream of giving us and it made her a little spoiled. Before today Gwen could have her two worlds, she had loyal and dependable Rhys who truly and deeply loves her and she had Jack who offered her excitement and passion she never planned on having those two worlds collide and Gwen responded in the only way she knows how.”

“By making us look bad to make herself look good.” Tosh could see Ianto’s view but at the same time, it didn’t excuse away Gwen’s harsh words or Jack’s careless disregard of their feelings. “Even if you’re right it doesn’t make her words anymore easier to hear or the fact that Jack said nothing to defend us. Gwen has no idea how lucky she is.”

Reaching out Ianto took Tosh’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze Tosh was right and those thoughtless words had caused a lot of damage.

“I might not have cared if she didn’t basically call us heartless and cold, she’s been with us for a year and still has done very little to get to know us. We each have something to fight for. We are not cold or heartless.” Owen might not be close with his family but Katie’s family still treated him like he was part of their family and he would lay down his life if it meant they were safe. “We can’t go in tomorrow morning without a clear plan in mind, I’m tired of Gwen thinking she’s more important than us and I’m tired of Jack letting Gwen get away with everything that would have had us Retconned in a second,” Owen grumbled under his breath.

“I’m not so sure about that. I know Jack has let Gwen get away with a lot but I don’t think he could let any of us go. Yes, Jack has favoured Gwen more than any of us and it hurts but right now we need to discuss what to do about Gwen. We all know that she is not going to let this go, she will keep fighting until she gets her way and that will do more harm than good to our team putting us all at risk.” Ianto moved the conversation back to where it should be deciding what to do about Gwen’s demand about Rhys.

“Rhys was brave today and our line of work is not an easy one. I think we could trust him, he truly seems to love Gwen and I don’t think he would do anything to hurt her.” Tosh had been impressed by Rhys; he truly seemed like a good guy she could see why Gwen had fallen in love with him even if a lot of the time Tosh wondered if Gwen truly loves Rhys.

“True enough and anyone who can put up with Gwen in her moods is a true hero but will Jack want him to remember and how do we agree to this without it looking like Gwen is getting rewarded for her behaviour or let her think that this is okay to act the way she did and that will let her get her way,” Owen asked with a raised eyebrow. It was days like this that he wondered what he ever saw in Gwen beside an easy lay and at the time he thought he had something to lord over Jack who wanted her as well. _‘Who knew that Jack had the better end of the deal?’_

Owen had a point they had quickly learned that given into Gwen’s demands only encouraged her.

Biting her lower lip Tosh voiced her idea, “What if we give him a trial of six months? To see if he can truly be trusted, have him under surveillance and have him sign the secrecies act so even if Gwen throws another tantrum there would be no avoiding retconning Rhys?” Tosh suggested.

“Sounds good but that only solves one issue there is still Gwen thinking she is better than the rest of us and Jack allowing her to get away with questioning his order and away with practically everything,” Owen spoke up.

“There has to be away to make Gwen see that she needs to treat the rest of like her equals and stop thinking that she is better than all of us and Jack needs to stop treating Gwen like she is the greatest thing ever and starts treating all of us equal.” Tosh loved Jack but she didn’t know how much longer she could work for him when he placed Gwen’s wellbeing and happiness above the rest of them.

“We need to talk to them, calmly to make them see how the rest of us are tired of how they treat us. Tosh, could you put together some of the recent CCTV footage to let Gwen hear herself it might be the only way and it might make Jack see how much her words hurt us. We can’t work as a team if we don’t trust one another.” Ianto suggested.

Worry about her friend had Tosh reaching out to take Ianto’s hand in hers. “Are you alright Ianto? Today must have been so rough for you.” She really had thought Jack had made his choice when he came back, she had seen a new light shining in Ianto’s eyes when he admitted that Jack had asked him out on a date.

 _‘More than you’ll ever know.’_ Ianto loved Jack he truly did but he didn’t know if their relationship could survive not when he knows that he is not the one the immortal truly wants. “Jack and I have our own issues to work out one of them being his feelings for Gwen, I may be a lot of things but I am no pushover and I won’t be with someone who doesn’t love me.” Ianto could feel his phoenix side singing a mournful tune his heart wishing that he had been enough for Jack.

Tosh hated the look in Ianto’s eyes he looked truly shattered at the idea of not being enough for Jack.

“Then Harkness is a fool.”

 Both Tosh and Ianto could only stare at Owen. “Owen, that almost sounds like you care.” Ianto quipped back at Owen but he was truly touched by Owen’s concern for him.

“Yeah, yeah just don’t let it go to your head. Now that we have a plan it’s time to get bloody drunk.” Owen drowned the rest of his beer and stood to get something stronger.

Tosh waited until Owen was gone to turn and face Ianto. “You know no matter what happens you will always have me and even though he might deny it, Owen, as well.”

Ianto knew that and he wished that it would be enough that his phoenix side could survive on the bonds of friendships. _‘Some days Jack Harkness I wish I never met you.’_

* * *

_Somewhere in Space and Time_

The Doctor and Donna stumbled; well the Doctor will deny stumbling he doesn’t stumble in his own ship, as the TARDIS suddenly halted as a sound filled the control room, one that the Doctor hadn’t heard in centuries.

“Not good not good.” The Doctor muttered under his breath as he rushed around the console of the TARDIS.

Donna could explain it why she felt like her heart was breaking from the song playing. “Doctor, what is happening? What is this song? Why does it feel like my heart is breaking?”

Looking up the Doctor wasn’t surprised to see Donna affected by the song she was a very sensitive soul. “That Donna is the sound of a phoenix getting ready to die and we need to stop it.”


	5. Troubles of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted severe storms and migraines have made it difficult to write. I wrote this chapter using the h/c prompt heart attack/heart trouble.

The strong drink was taunting him and not for the first time Jack wished he could get drunk on this time’s earth's alcohol, still he enjoyed the strong burn of the whiskey as he downed the drink in a few gulps and filled it up again before drowning that one as well.

"How did I let it get this bad?" Jack finally asked the question that had been on his mind since Ianto, Tosh and Owen had walked out leaving him with an angry Gwen and the only reason he had gotten her out of the Hub without another fight was him reminding her that Rhys was home hurt and waiting for her, the look on Gwen's face made it clear that she was far from done.

Jack didn't know why he let Gwen get away with so much stuff that would have anyone else reprimanded and facing a dose of Retcon in their future and Torchwood would be meaningless to them.

Jack couldn't remember the last time that he let someone have such control over him and he wasn't even sleeping with Gwen and despite how it looked he wasn't in love with her either. _'Yeah, I've sure proven that.'_ Jack thought bitterly to himself he had seen the hurt in Ianto's eyes and it hunted him. _'You put that there.'_ That vicious voice taunted and Jack couldn't deny the truth of that statement.

Jack had promised that when he got back that things would be different, that he would be different in how he treated Ianto, he would show Ianto how much he meant to him. "Great job I've done there all I've done is made Ianto doubt his place in my heart."

Leaving the Doctor had been surprisingly easy when Jack thought about a life without Ianto Jones in it. The Doctor would always be there and as much as Jack would like not to think about the fact that Ianto wouldn't always be around.

"Face it, Harkness, that is what scared you the most that letting yourself love Ianto you would never recover when you lost him and that's why you kept him at arm's length." In protecting his heart he ended up breaking the heart of one of the kindest and most loving of all souls. It would serve him right if he lost Ianto.

Grabbing the bottle Jack didn't bother to pour just drank right from it the bottle, he didn't care that he might end up dying from alcohol poisoning it certainly couldn't kill any more of his brain cells.

Taking a swallow his eyes landed on his vortex manipulator that no longer worked and Jack found himself cursing the Doctor for disabling it. If it was working he would go back in time and kick his past self in the ass and tell him to treat Ianto right and stop favouring Gwen over the others.

Jack had to make this right; the only problem was he didn't have a clue where to start but to stop treating Gwen like she can do no wrong and start acting like a leader he should be. "But is it too little too late? Have I truly burned all the bridges with my team and more importantly Ianto?" Jack didn't know what he would do not just without Ianto but Tosh and Owen as well but he wouldn't blame them if they wanted to leave Torchwood Three. "This is a fine mess you made Jack Harkness."

* * *

 

Ianto Jones was thankful that his phoenix side burned off the effect of alcohol as he helped his two intoxicated friends out of the bar and into the waiting taxi. He would normally have offered them a ride home but both Tosh and Owen seemed to believe that he wanted to be alone to lick his wounds, he was content in letting them think that after all Ianto wasn’t ready to let them know that he was unsure how stable he would be behind the wheel, his flame would protect him but not his precious cargo.

"I love you Tea-Boy." Owen slurred out as he clung to Ianto.

A very strong part of Ianto wished that he had out his phone to capture this moment; no one would ever believe him when he said that Owen Harper got emotional when he got drunk enough.

"And I mean for more than just your coffee. If I was screwing you I would never do anything to make you upset. You would deny me my coffee." Owen's eyes lit up as if he had just stumbled upon the most brilliant of ideas. "You should give them both decaf that would teach them."

Leave it to Owen to think that decaf would be punishment but Ianto wouldn't lie and say he hadn't considered it because he had and tomorrow he would be making sure that Tosh and Owen had the good stuff while Jack and Gwen got used to the taste of his decaf. "Thank you, Owen, for your advice; I will make sure that tomorrow that you have a cup of the good stuff waiting for you."

Owen gazed at Ianto like he just promised him the moon. "You are a godsend."

"I really wish you would remember all this tomorrow," Ianto commented as he helped Owen into the back of the cab and he saw the amusement in the cab drivers eyes. Once he was sure Owen was secure Ianto gave him Owen's address before turning to help Toshiko who had a rather somber look on her face.

“I know Jack hasn’t shown it but he truly does love you.” Toshiko hated that her friend was so sad. “Jack’s just an idiot who doesn’t think before he acts. He’s a typical male and they don’t think. How are you so different? You’re wonderful Ianto.” Stumbling to his side Tosh wrapped her arms around Ianto's waist and buried her head into his chest. "I love you Ianto."

Touched by her words Ianto patted her on the back as gently as he could. _'Why couldn't my bond mate have been someone like Toshiko?'_ Ianto loved Tosh dearly but like the sister he had always wanted and he wished that her love and friendship would be enough for him to keep his flame burning. "I love you as well Tosh, I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." Ianto hated that his death would cause her sadness and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Even in her drunken state, Tosh could tell that there was something Ianto wasn't telling them. "You’re keeping something from us, something that you know we won’t like. Ianto, you know you can tell us... me anything.” Tosh reminded her friend.

Lowering his head Ianto placed a tender kiss on Tosh’s forehead before pulling back and helping her into the taxi next to Owen and with one final stroke to her hair Ianto pulls back and gives her address to the driver, there is a hint of steel in his voice that promises swift action if any harm comes to either of them.

“Don’t worry mate, I’ll get them home safe.” The driver could see the bond of friendship and family between these three, it was a rare thing in this world and he had no doubt that this man despite his kind face and ancient eyes this is a name who would do whatever it took to keep those he cared about safe.

“Thank you.” Ianto could

Ianto waited until the cab was out of sight and he moved back into the alleyway where once he was sure he was alone he let loose his phoenix and in a ball of flame disappeared from sight all that remained behind was a single burning ember that snuffed out before reaching the ground.

* * *

 

 

"Doctor, you can't be serious about a phoenix are they just a myth?" Donna Noble had seen a lot of strange and wonderful things since she started travelling with the Time Lord.

The Doctor ignored Donna as he studied what the TARDIS was showing him, he should really remember that Donna Noble did not like to be ignored.

"Oi, skinny boy I asked you a question." Donna snapped out as she tugged on the Doctor's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" It baffled the Doctor why Donna wasn't like the rest of his companions who seemed in awe of him, it didn't help that his traitor's ship liked that about Donna. "I heard you the first time." Pulling away from his companion the Doctor refused to rub his aching ear. "Phoenixes are real they are as real as you and me. Or rather the Phoenix Force is real." The Doctor let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. "It's a long story Donna, one that I don't have time to tell now all I can tell you is that a beautiful soul is in danger of fading out into nothingness will you please help me save it?"

Donna had never heard the Doctor plead so passionately for something and there was no way that she could say no. "Of course, I will Dumbo, in fact, I feel insulted that you would even have to ask that."

The Doctor couldn't stop his grin from spreading across his face. "Donna, you are one of a kind."

A grin that was infectious enough that Donna found herself returning. "And don't you forget it."

Around them, the TARDIS began to hum in hopes that her Time Lord and his companion would be enough to help for so much laid on the union between Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones.

"Wait... this can't be right! The phoenix is in Cardiff?!"

The Doctor's exclamation made the TARDIS giggle yes, her Time Lord had some damage control to do.

Donna didn't know why the Doctor didn't seem too fond of Cardiff. "Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice." She hadn’t been travelling with the Doctor long but it didn’t take long for her to catch on that the TARDIS was the one truly running the show and the Doctor had little choice but to listen to her.

* * *

 

There had been a time in his life that Jack would have been thrilled to hear the sound of the TARDIS signalling the arrival of the Doctor and he had up until the Doctor told him he was wrong. Oh don’t get him wrong that horrible year where he had been left in the hands of a madman still haunted his dreams and there were days when he first got back he thought he had dreamed everything and he would wake up to the Master taunting him and those left scars on him but none cut deeper than learning the Doctor left him behind on the Game Station surrounded by death even though he knew he was alive.

The old Jack would have been rushing out of his office with a smile on his face and his heart pounding in his chest as he waited impatiently for the TARDIS to materialize in the Hub but the new Jack wondered if he would be able to have the mess cleaned up before the next morning. He wasn’t a fool, okay so he was a big fool, but he knew that the Doctor was a sore subject for Ianto after all he wouldn’t say it out loud but even though she is gone Jack still cared some jealousy towards Lisa for her place in Ianto’s heart, the part that would forever belong only to her.

Pouting at the still nearly full bottle Jack pushed back his chair knowing that if he let the Doctor unintended for too long in the Hub there would be no telling what the Doctor might get into.

Jack reached his closed door faster than he would have liked and for a moment he just stared at the doorknob without moving an inch to open it and didn’t that leave him rather stunned for a moment his old self would have already greeted the Doctor. “Huh, I guess I’ve grown up some. Well, it had to happen sometime.” Still, Jack knew that he couldn’t put it off any longer if he wanted to keep his Hub in one piece.

Jack was not at all surprised to see the Doctor poking about Tosh’s computer. “I have a computer genius who will be very pissed off if you mess with any of her programs,” Jack warned as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at the Doctor and his companion. “Now Doctor would you care to tell me just why you are in my Hub?”


	6. Changing Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay life just got so busy and just this month I lost my great aunt to cancer. I'm doing NaNo starting Nov 1st and this is one story I hope to finish during that time.   
> This chapter was written using the h/c prompt: bodyguards

Ianto Jones was surprised to find not only Tosh but Owen as well outside his door the following morning and they both looked incredible awake after a night of drinking. “I take it Owen was nice enough to whip up a hangover cure for the both of you?” Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow as he handed both of them the travel mugs with his special coffee that he had planned on giving to the two of them when he arrived at the Hub. He wasn't at all surprised that Owen practically inhaled his first sip of coffee the moment the mug was in his hands.

“Good lord tea-boy you have been holding out on us,” Owen muttered as he lifted the mug back to his lips for another gulp.

A delicate moan escaped Tosh's lips as she savored her cup of coffee. "This is truly heaven in a cup. Thank you Ianto, you didn't have to."

A snort escaped Owen's mouth. "Speak for yourself Tosh, this is the least that Ianto could do for us." Owen always figured that Ianto kept the good stuff for himself. "Sharing is caring after all."

Ianto's lips twitched into a small smile. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I do keep it mostly for special occasions and my first day of having bodyguards seemed like a special one."

A quick look was exchanged between Tosh and Owen before Tosh reached out and put her hand on Ianto's shoulder. "We are just worried about you yesterday couldn't have been easy for you." Tosh knew she was deeply hurt by both Jack and Gwen's actions she couldn't begin to image what Ianto was feeling given that he was involved with Jack.

"It shouldn't hurt this much I've always known that Jack has a soft spot for Gwen, right from the start he has let her get away with stuff he would never let the rest of us get away with. I thought I could handle not being first in Jack's heart but I had thought that when he came back he had made his choice now I wonder if I was just the backup choice because he couldn't have Gwen." Ianto had done his best to accept that he would never mean as much to Jack as the immortal meant to him but he had foolishly hoped that Jack had chosen him over Gwen but it looked like that was a fool's dream.

"Oh, Ianto." Tosh knew what Ianto felt, sort of, she had felt that way when Owen had overlooked her in favour of bedding Gwen the very moment he could but she wasn't involved in Owen and while she loved him she wasn't his lover and she didn't have to wonder if it was her he saw or Gwen, not like poor Ianto. "I wore my sharp heels today just say the word and I will stab Jack anywhere you want." Tosh offered with a sunny smile on her face.

Both Owen and Ianto winced. "Damn Tosh, your brutal remind me not to piss you off again." Owen always knew that behind sweet smile Tosh could be the most dangerous after Jack and she was very protective over Ianto.  

Tosh smiled sweetly at Owen since she lost Tommy she had come to realize that she could move on from Owen and find someone else who will make her happy. She deserved to be happy and for a while, she had hoped that she would find that happiness with Owen she now knew that it was not meant to be. "Don't worry your safe from me, this time, the ones who need to watch out for my wrath are Gwen and Jack."

Taking Tosh's hand in his Ianto felt a rush of gratitude towards not only her but Owen as well. "Tosh, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me or for your friendship. You as well Owen but I do not want you to put your friendships with Jack and Gwen at risk for my sake."

"You don't get it tea-boy it's not just you that was hurt by Jack's carelessness or Gwen's cold words it was all of us." Both Ianto and Tosh turned to face Owen. "We might not have someone at home but we have those we love and Gwen thinks she special because she has Rhys and Jack letting her get away with. This has been building for a while just waiting to explode and last night was the spark." Owen had held his tongue for as long as he could and he would be silent no longer.

Ianto knew that Owen had a point, his future looked bleak but he didn't want Tosh, Owen and yes even Jack and Gwen to suffer, he wanted their friendship to survive. "Well, I guess there is nothing left to do but go face Jack and Gwen." Ianto still held a sliver of hope that Jack cared enough about them to fight for them.

* * *

 

The Doctor could never remember the last time he had seen Jack look this defeated not even after what the Master had done to him had left him so broken. "This young man really means that much to you?"

"It was the thought of coming back to Ianto that helped me get through that year; it was his memory that kept in the light when the shadows threatened to drown me. I didn’t treat Ianto the way I should have before I left to chase after you and even though I vowed that this time around it would be different I still haven’t treated Ianto the way he should have been treated all along. I would completely understand if Ianto wanted nothing to do with me.” It would break Jack’s heart but he had caused Ianto enough pain.

Letting out a sigh Jack glanced at the Doctor. “I really don’t know how they are going to feel about you here, they know I left them for you. Ianto hides it well but I hurt him deeply.” And while Ianto wouldn’t say anything the same couldn’t be said for Owen or Gwen. The day hadn’t even truly started and already Jack knew it was going to be a long day.

“Jack, I am here for a reason there is a life at stake and I’m going to need not only your help but that of your team as well, from what you told me about them they have good hearts and wouldn’t want an innocent soul to suffer.” The Doctor hadn’t _exactly_ told Jack why he was there.

Crossing his arms over his chest Jack leveled a look at the Time Lord. “Just why are you here? Normally you wouldn’t come to me for help.” Jack could count on one hand how many times the Doctor came to him and Torchwood for help.

The Doctor tried not to fidget under Jack’s gaze, rolling her eyes Donna wondered what the Doctor would do without her. “We are here because someone connected to a Phoenix Force is dying.” Donna was tired of the Doctor dancing around the issue.

“Donna!” The Doctor squeaked and Jack really hoped that the CCTV caught that.

“What? It wasn’t like you were going to say anything?” Donna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Doctor.

Yep, Jack was certain the Doctor had met his match in Donna Noble and he adored her for it.

“A member of the Phoenix Force is in danger?” Jack had heard rumors of the Phoenix Force during his time with the Time Agency and he knew that they had sought that power for themselves.

Solemn the Doctor nodded his head. “The TARDIS heard the cry of a phoenix in danger and it is dying. I just can’t let that happen Jack and I’m not afraid to ask for you to assist in this matter.”

“Of course we will help what kind of people do you think we are?”

Donna knew that Jack and the Doctor would deny that they had jumped when the new male voice and the way that Jack's eyes soften the owner was someone special to him. _'Hello handsome.'_ Was the thought running through Donna's head at her first glimpse of the newcomer?

Jack took a step forward his heart pounding at the sight of Ianto standing there with Tosh and Owen behind him. For a while, he had been truly worried that he had scared Ianto off for good, that his actions had driven him as well as Tosh and Owen away for good. "You came back."

Seeing the fear in Jack's eyes something softened within Ianto and he felt his heart ache to reach out and touch Jack. _'He was afraid that we would truly leave him.'_ Ianto knew that one of Jack's greatest fears was being abandoned by those he considered as family. Ianto found himself taking a step forward. "Of course we did. Jack, we are hurt and angry but we wouldn't just abandon you." Ianto dropped his voice so only Jack could hear him. "I would never abandon you."

At those words, Jack wanted nothing more than to gather Ianto up into his arms and kisses the Welshman senseless but held himself, barely. "I know Ianto."

"Oi! Tea-Boy is right, we may be as mad as hell and we will be having words with you and her royal highness but you're stuck with us." Owen spoke up.

Tosh's bright eyes meet Jack's and there was compassion in them when she smiled at him. He had been so sure that after last night Tosh would never look at him like that. "We have our issues to work through but we would never leave you, Jack, you saved so many of us."

The Doctor and Donna knew that they had stumbled in the middle of a tense situation and the Doctor couldn't help but feel like he played a role in Jack's abandonment issues.

 _'We both did. We left him behind on the Game Station.'_ The TARDIS reminded the Doctor, her heart still ached for the role she had played in leaving Jack behind but they had no choice, Jack had a destiny here.

"But first we have a few things to discuss with your guests." Owen snapped as he marched right up into the Doctor's space. "Listen up, I don't know what happened when Jack went off with you but he came back broken. He tried to hide it but we all saw the change in him. I don't know what happened to make him like that but if I find out you had a hand in it there won't be a place you can run or hide in that fancy time machine of yours that I won't track you down and find you." Owen vowed.

Coming to stand beside Owen Tosh gave her own sharp nod. "Just ask Jack I'm a whiz with computers and I will find you if you try and run. It doesn't matter how long it takes me I will find you."

It hit Jack like a hammer hitting a nail that while Owen and Tosh had come with Ianto to be his bodyguards they were now his. Ready to defend him from any harm. _'What did I do to deserve them?'_ Jack knows he had been treating them unfairly, that he had somehow make think they were less important than Gwen. _'That all changes.'_ Jack vowed he would make sure that the rest of them knew just how much he treasured them.

The Doctor could tell the two in front of him were serious with their threats and he found himself looking at the young man who Jack still hadn't torn his eyes off of. "And you young man?"

A knowing smile appeared on Ianto's face. "I handle the bodies as well as the food. If I wanted you to disappear I could make it happen."

 _'I probably shouldn't be this turned on.'_ Jack thought to himself, and as much as he wanted to snog Ianto in that very moment he knew there was still much to fix between him and Ianto first. _'And fix it I will.'_ Jack vowed.

Jack turned his attention to the Doctor and Donna. "If you don't mind we have a team meeting to get through first then we can discuss your problem." Jack knew better than to try and do a mission when the team was at odds with one another.

"Jack, we are kind of missing Gwen." Ianto pointed out, pleasantly surprised that Jack didn't notice Gwen hadn't joined them. Usually, Jack knew the very second Gwen entered a room.

Blinking Jack was surprised to see that Ianto was right. "Does anyone know where she is?"

Rolling his eyes upwards Owen drawled out, "Jack, Gwen is never on time. She usually shows up when she wants to and given the mood she was in yesterday it might take a while. We might as well here what your doctor friend has to say."

A sigh escaped Jack's lips Owen was right. _'I really need to talk to Gwen about that.'_ "Okay Doc, tell us what you know." It looks like fixing his team was going to have to wait. _'You better have a good reason as to why you are late Gwen because things are changing around here.'_


End file.
